


you like me so much it makes you stupid!

by seredere



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bickering, Fluff, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29497005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seredere/pseuds/seredere
Summary: “ wait you like me?”“ shit.”orkiyoomi accidentally confesses his crush on atsumu
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 100





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> guys i’m so sorry if i mess up on their names or made spelling mistakes

it was a rather exhausting day, it originally started with sakusa getting a lovely cup of black coffee and turned into him getting whisked away to hang out with a energetic tangerine. although he had attempted to reject the offer, hinata’s puppy dog eyes proved to be rather powerful. thankfully it had started to rain heavily, giving the spiker an excuse to head home. although he did enjoy their company, sometimes it felt overwhelming and he’d much rather be home. 

he quickly turned his head to make sure that the two had finally left him alone, apparently they had a habit of leaving and quickly coming back in an attempt to surprise kiyoomi or whatever the hell that meant. the curly hair man sighed a breath of relief when he didn’t see the tangerine haired man or the owly man in sight. it was about time they went home anyway, even when bokuto was hanging out with them.

all he could do was talk about akaashi this and akaashi that, it would be pretty fucking cute if it weren’t for the fact he talked about akaashi religiously and after awhile about hearing what kind of shampoo akaashi used it was rather irritating. 

he closed his umbrella and headed into the apartment complex, it was rather lavish as he took advantage of his pro volleyball income to get a nice apartment. he walked into the lobby, breathing in the clean newly mopped smell and the cold stung his wet skin. wincing as he stands in the elevator, he presses the button to call the elevator down and immediately after he pulled out a bottle of hand sanitizer. squirting a more then sufficient amount into his hands, he rubbed it and sighed gratefully. 

he stood by the elevator waiting for the doors to open when he was greeted by the attendant there who all too friendly touched his arm in an attempt to get him to notice her and allow her to talk about the flyers that were in her hands. kiyoomi jerked back, it felt as if the germs were already everywhere on him. 

“ ah i’m so sorry but wou-“

she began however quickly got interrupted by kiyoomi shooting out a curt refusal and turning around. the lady took the hint and walked away muttering about ‘stupid handsome tall man who doesn’t care about the ice melting in the-‘ he shook his head and got to more important matters. he needed to sanitize his hands now. he had always disliked that woman because she always tried to make an effort to budge him out of his shell, similar to how a certain blonde setter did however atsumu never went beyond his boundaries. yes he toed the line but ever crossed it. that women did not respect kiyoomi’s space in the slightest.

he frowned with annoyance but instead annoyed at the women, he was quickly distracted by a notification on his phone.

atsu atsu

atsu atsu  
hey 

he grimaced at the nickname that the blonde man had insisted to put in his phone, claiming that it will make them closer as teammates if he did so. he texted back ‘what’ and closed him phone. not a second later was the second chime, however before he could check it. the elevator finally opened.

although sakusa disliked using elevators as it was often a hotspot for germs, walking up eight flights of stairs did not appear appealing in the slightest. especially considering the fact hinata and bokuto insisted on dragging him everywhere, claiming that they needed to have quality teammate time. sakusa was developing a headache at the thought of them, he tugged his mask up. and the loud ‘ding’ of the elevator signaled that it was time to get off.

he walked out and was immediately greeted by a loud cheer of his name, followed by the smell of rain and cologne. there in front of him, similar to a wet dog waiting for his owner at the door was miya atsumu.

“ hello there omi-kun!” the blonde man exclaimed loudly, waving at sakusa with his one free hand. 

he was sitting against the door, already making himself at home it seems as he was eating with his other occupied hand an apple. his clothes were wet although his hair seemed to had already dried in the time he waited for sakusa to come home. he scrambled up from his position on the floor. sakusa lost his breath for a minute because damn, it really wasn’t fair that he can look that hot just sitting there. but he must maintain the act because god kiyoomi would rather die then let atsumu knew he thought that he was attractive.

“ miya, why the fuck are you sitting in front of my door soaking wet.” his agitated tone showed in the slight downward motion of his eyebrows, he opened the door to his apartment and had began to close the door. before he was interrupted by atsumu pleading.

“ wait omi-kun, don’t shut the door i can explain.” the blonde hair man begged, holding his two hands together in a praying motion. his mouth turned down into a pout. sakusa seemed to have none of it and before he could slam the door into atsumu’s face, atsumu grabbed the door. sakusa’s heart stopped for a minute because it really wasn’t fair how hot he was.

“ no, let go of the door.”

atsumu held onto the door harder, a cocky smile already forming on his face.

“ you bastard.” sakusa shot the accusation out with a glare and pushed harder to shut the door. 

“ omi omi yer so mean~. “ atsumu pushed on the door even harder.

not to say kiyoomi was a weak man but atsumu had recently been going to the gym more often to define his abs so he can post about his ‘gains’ on his instagram page for all of his 34 followers to see. you’d think a professional volleyball player would have more but coach foster explained to him that if he wanted to post thirst traps he had to do it on a separate account from his main without his face on it.

atsumu won the make shift push battle for the door and budged in.

“ first you loiter at the front of my house like a lost dog, and now you force yourself in?” sakusa snapped at him.

“ none sense omi-kun clearly invited me in.”

atsumu made a thumbs up gesture and beamed at him. before already making himself at home by collapsing on the couch.

“ when the hell did i- “

sakusa turned around with rage, and slammed the door behind them shut.

“ now why do we have to worry about the details.~”

“ you- “

“ ah careful omi-kun your loud voice might ruin my feng shui.”

sakusa looked at him with disbelief, before snapping, “ fuck your feng shui.”

atsumu dramatically cried out “ ah omi omi your words hurt, how would i ever recover?”

sakusa scoffed and walked into the kitchen, already accepting the fact that he couldn’t do anything about atsumu staying there, atsumu sighed and walked in with him, leaning over kiyoomi’s shoulder to see what hes doing.

kiyoomi shook his head and pointed at the living room, “ shoo, if you’re gonna invade my house then go sit there.”

atsumu laughed and walked up, giving a small salute at the door. “ whatever you say captain.”

kiyoomi turned red. but quickly hid it.

“ before you ask, yes i did shower.”

atsumu smiled at kiyoomi gently before reaching over across the couch to grab the remote.

although it should be annoying that he forced himself into the apartment, it still made sakusa’s heart skip a beat at the thought that atsumu actually showered for him. he began to brew a hot glass of jasmine tea. atsumu turned on the tv, the loud noise of a woman obnoxiously moaning quickly filled the room. 

atsumu screamed, before silently turning off the tv. he looked at sakusa wide eyed. sakusa looked back at him, and silently cursed his cousin, motoya was the last to use the tv yesterday.

“ i swear it wasn’t me-“

atsumu didn’t say word, the silent between them was nearly deafening. and the anxiety began to creep up onto kiyoomi as atsumu just stared at him with a wide eyed face. atsumu then bursted out laughing. 

“ omi! i didnt know you were into things like that!”

kiyoomi’s face turned red and he tried to explain himself but it was drowned out by atsumu’s obnoxious laughing, god why did he ever like this idiot. atsumu paused and he stared at kiyoomi wide eyed, his expression shocked.

“ you like me?”

shit.


	2. two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it is pretty short, i’m sorry!

kiyoomi was dead, he was so fucking dead. Of course he said it out loud, of course he froze up the second atsumu asked the question. 

atsumu gotten up from his spot on the couch and swiftly walked into the he living room, and stood in front of kiyoomi who was staring at his feet biting his lip. 

“ you like me?” atsumu said more softly that time.

kiyoomi hung his head down, his hair hiding his eyes before he softly muttered “ yea.” he clutched his hands and anxiously stared at the floor while waiting to hear the blonde’s reply. although he was terribly afraid, it felt like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. 

“ i like you too..” atsumu shyly whispered, kiyoomi’s head quickly moved up and stared at atsumu with wide eyes. “ really?”

“ yea.” 

kiyoomi shook his head skeptically and frowned.

“ that’s not a funny joke Miya.”

atsumu glared at kiyoomi at the accusation that his confession was a joke.

“ it wasn’t a joke omi-kun. “

kiyoomi stared blankly at atsumu.

“ so what now then.”

atsumu sighed and rubbed his head as if he had a headache, he then smirked at kiyoomi and said “ jee you never dated before, have you?”

“ no..” kiyoomi said, while turning his head to the side, his face impassive however atsumu can read him well and could tell he was ashamed.

“ no no don’t be ashamed, we can take it slow.”

however instead, the curly haired man quickly leaned up and kissed atsumu. it was a quick kiss, hardly there but atsumu turned as red as tomato as the warmth ran through his body, his expression similar to a blushing school girl.

“ ah how are you going to teach me anything if you get that flustered over a kiss.” kiyoomi said slyly.

atsumu snapped out of his dreamlike state and rolled his eyes.

“ since when did omi-kun get a sense of humor.”

“ what-“

“ you heard me.”

“ you’re a fucking idiot miya.”

“ what does that make you if you like me omi-kun?”

“ an even bigger idiot.”

“ ah i see you like me so much it makes you stupid!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes yes i know it ended awkwardly, i’m sorry ;((


End file.
